


Caged As A Bird

by Event_horizon (BlueFluffyDragon)



Series: Poems (original work) [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Birds, Poetry, Questions, Slam Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFluffyDragon/pseuds/Event_horizon
Summary: A poem from a bird to the cage maker
Series: Poems (original work) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562365
Kudos: 4





	Caged As A Bird

What if one day,

standing in front of her cage,

you'll tell the bird that she could be free? 

Do you think that she does not know of the limited space you permit her to live in?

Have you mistaken the ruffle of her wings as nothing more than a call for attention?

Do you think she is happy when you trim her wings? 

Feed her seeds? 

Gift her sparkling jewelry?

Do you call her complicated because you don't want to listen to her needs? 

Do you believe that she will not squawk and bite strange hands coming to pet her feathers?

Why do you curse the nightingale when she does not sing you a symphony from her cage, but spits in your face?

Birds do not exist to please your eyes.

They don't build their nests for your pleasure, do not grow their colorful feathers out of consideration to your opinions.

Birds, 

are simply living beings existing in the same world as you. 


End file.
